1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally directed to a cover for a food holder and, more particularly, to a cover for a food holder having an aperture to hold a serving implement.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional food holders for baked goods generally take the form of a metal or plastic pan. The food holders may be square, rectangular, or circular depending on the type of baked goods stored therein. For example, cupcake or muffin pans may be rectangular and include a plurality of recessed shapes to hold individual cupcakes or muffins. Pie pans are generally circular pans with a single large recessed bottom. Cake pans may come in rectangular or circular shapes depending on the desired shape of the cake. Often times, the pan may be the same pan used to bake the baked goods. These pans may also include handles formed in the outer rim of the pans.
Typically, these food holders are provided with a cover to maintain the freshness of the baked goods and to generally protect the baked goods from the environment, such as insects, dust, and other nuisances. These covers are designed to rest on the rims of the pans and are generally formed with one or more sidewalls and a top wall. Generally, the covers are made of a plastic material; however, some may be made of glass.
Depending on the type of baked goods, it is often necessary to have a serving implement available to remove the baked goods from the pan and/or display the baked goods outside of the pan. As such, it is often necessary to carry these serving implements separately from the conventional food holders. While it may be possible to place the serving implement with the baked goods underneath the cover, the serving implement may come in contact with the baked goods and adversely effect the presentation of the baked goods, as well as cause a portion of the baked goods to stick to the handled of the serving implement.